4 In The Morning
by Mushawuff
Summary: Abby has some rather troubling thoughts. 1x5. KND is owned by Mr W. and 4 in the morning is by Gwen Stefani.


4 In The Morning 

Abby awoke with an awful crick in her neck as she found herself on the floor, again for the third time this week. She sighed rubbed the left side of her neck as she stared absentmindedly at her small alarm clock.

It said 4am.

Waking up to find another day  
The moon got lost again last night  
But now the sun has finally had its say  
I guess I feel alright

She inhaled in the early morning air deeply, and savored the sensation in her lungs before letting it out. The brunette picked her auburn hat up and placed it on her desk before picking her crumpled blanket up which had partially fallen over along with her over the side of her bed. She clutched its hem and tucked herself back in.

But it hurts when I think  
When I let it sink in  
It's all over me  
I'm lying here in the dark  
I'm watching you sleep, it hurts a lot  
& all I know is  
You've got to give me everything  
Nothing less cause  
You know I give you all of me

Lying on her back, Abby stared blindly at her ceiling, wondering randomly on why she has had so many sleepless nights for the past few days. Her mouth pulled itself into a straight line as she proceeded to think.

I give you everything that I am  
I'm handin' over everything that I've got  
Cause I wanna have a really true love  
Don't ever wanna have to go & give you up  
Stay up till Four In The Morning & the tears are pouring  
& I want to make it worth the fight  
What have we been doing for all this time?  
Baby if we're gonna do it, come on do it right

Well, she WAS the 'smart one' right? Surely she could solve this small problem on her own as she had encountered obstacles much stickier than this one. Beads of cold sweat began to form on her forehead as she continued to stress herself on.

All I wanted was to know I'm safe  
Don't want to lose the love I've found  
Remember when you said that you would change  
Don't let me down  
It's not fair how you are  
I can't be complete, can you give me more?  
& All I know is  
You got to give me everything  
& nothing less cause  
You know I give you all of me

Her eyebrows creased, as she was deep in thought. The latter's fingers dug deep into her blanket, irritated by the fact that she couldn't figure what was bothering her. Unfortunately, she was failing miserably. The girl flipped over to her left, her head wedged deeply into her soft pillow.

I give you everything that I am  
I'm handin' over everything I've got  
Cause I wanna have a really true love  
Don't ever wanna have to go & give you up  
Stay up till Four In The Morning & the tears are pouring  
& I want to make it worth the fight  
What have we been doing for all this time?  
Baby if we're gonna do it, come on do it right

A minute thorn snagged at her heart, and all at once she knew what was bothering her all this time. Instinct had let her know, and at once she felt immensely comforted. Abby let a content smile play upon her lips as she snuggled comfortingly into her blanket, no longer tortured by that vague worry of hers.

Oh please, you know what I need  
Save all your love up for me  
We can't escape the love  
Give me everything that you have

She drew in some air from her mouth, and sighed deeply, she knew deep inside her she had been a loyal and wonderful second-in-command all along.

And she also knew that one day, he'd feel the same way about her, too.

& all I know is  
You got to give me everything  
& nothing less cause  
You know I give you all of me

After a few brief moments, Abby finally managed to find precious sleep. As the clock read 4:30am, her eyes closed in deep, peaceful slumber and her heart felt peace. One thing though, lingered idly in her mind as she drifted off to slumber land.

I give you everything that I am  
I'm handin' over everything I've got  
Cause I wanna have a really true love  
Don't ever wanna have to go & give you up  
Stay up till Four In The Morning & the tears are pouring  
& I want to make it worth the fight  
What have we been doing for all this time?  
Baby if we're gonna do it, come on do it right

(Give you everything)  
(Give you all of me)

Nigel Uno.


End file.
